


Professor Wick

by ggyppt



Category: John Wick (Movies), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, John Wick Typical Violence, Will def be gay Hope, but otherwise not quite sure what pairing I want right now, relationships to be determined later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggyppt/pseuds/ggyppt
Summary: Instead of trying to seek redemption from the High Council, John calls in a debt he's owed and hides away being the self defense teacher at small private school in Mystic Falls.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that has been floating around my head since I saw Parabellum and it's very very nice to finally get it down on the page. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> I would also like to thank my beta, Cocoroco, for going over this, I really appropriate it.

John ran and stumbled his way through the streets of New York, heading for his last memories, the last thing that he had that he did not wish to leave behind in this city. He was no longer welcome, and he had an understanding that this was where his last stand would probably be. He had no friends, at least none that could help him in any capacity, nor allies. There was no one with the capability to help him, and everyone was out to get him.

As he rushed through the city street, John spotted his future foes in the crowd, there was just something about how they carried themselves, though some of them didn’t even hide their preparations, sharpening knives on street corners or stringing up their bows under the canopy of skyscrapers. That last one though, brought out a memory from the back of Johns head, back from before he had even met his wife, where John had saved the life of a young man, a man out hunting with a bow and wooden arrows. The man had given him a number if he ever needed help to, as he put it, “Repay the favor.”

That had been a number of years ago, but now was as good a time as any to try and call in that favor, especially as the man seemed to have had no affiliation with the larger organization of assassins, though he did display quite a bit of skill.

Barging through the doors of the New York City Library, John dug through his wallet, looking for the small piece of paper that the man gave him with the contact information, something he was sure that he hadn’t gotten rid of after all these years. Finally getting to his original destination, John quickly found the card he was looking for. Putting it aside in a different pocket for a second, he quickly pulled out a single book. Double checking the contents were still there, John quickly slipped the hollowed out false book into one of the inside pockets of his jacket, before slinking off back through the stacks, heading towards the set of payphones that he had heard were still in use in the back of the library. Upon finding them, he quickly typed in the number on the piece of paper.

It took a couple seconds for the other end of the line to pick up, “Hello, Jeremy here.”

“Hello, this is John. We had an encounter in the woods a number of years ago, and you told me I had a favor if I needed,” he stated, a sigh coming out when he heard the other end connect properly.

John listened to the telltale signs of something straightening up, “Yeah, I remember that, what do you need.”

“I’ve caught a little heat, and I need a place to lie low for a while,” John commented as vaguely as possible.

“I can definitely do that, is the situation still active, or can we work out details now?” Jeremy asked, the rustling of papers on a desk underlying his voice.

“Still active,” John replied simply.

“Cool, get to Mystic Falls Virginia, and try not to be followed on you way there, then call this number, we’ll go from there.”

Just as John was going give his affirmation, he caught sight of a figure coming up behind him, one that was too distinct to be anyone else. Turning around, and pulling the phone away from his head, John says, “Ernest, I still have time.”

The tall, imposing figure of one of his fellow assassins bares down on John, getting prepared for combat with the man in front of him, “It’s close enough I can fudge it John.”

With an exacerbated sigh, John springs into action, chucking the phone at the other man’s head. The move was easily blocked but was enough for John to take the offence, pushing the fight away from the payphones and towards the stacks of books. Not caring what he grabbed, as long as it was potentially lethal. Throwing tome after tome at Ernest, John did his very best to not allow the other man any room to actual go into offense. There were some valiant attempts to gain the upper hand though, a jab towards John here, a good dodge there, but the onslaught was enough to not give him any actual room to retaliate.

John continued to push his opposition back, until he found his opening, throwing one last book from the shelf, he bolted off between the stacks, hoping to lose the other man in the expansive maze of knowledge. The head start seemed to be enough as well, as John managed to make it out to the street with no sign of the other assassin on his tail, his precious cargo still in tow. Checking the time he had remaining, John starts making his way towards the city edge, realizing he probably had just enough time to get beyond the city limits before he was beset by all of the rest of the assassin’s within this city.

/\/\/\/\/\/

The journey from New York to Mystic Fall was a relatively uneventful one for John, though for most it would have been a wild ride of near death encounters. John’s life really had adjusted the curve which trips were graded on. The nearly two day trip was full of people trying to claim the bounty on his head, though John was pretty sure he managed to ditch the last of his pursuers in Winchester.

Finally pulling into town, the first thing that John set out to find was a nice meal, arriving at the Mystic Grill. There was also a set of payphones there, which gave the place a secondary benefit. Placing his order, John walked over to the payphone and typed in the number once again, “Jeremy speaking.”

“This is John again, I’ve managed to make it to Mystic Falls,” he stated, looking at the small town citizens for anything that may seem out of the ordinary.

“Glad to hear you made it here safe. Where in town are you?” the voice on the other end stated.

“The Mystic Grill.”

“I’ll be there in a couple minutes, you haven’t changed too much have you?” Jeremy says, a slight joking tone in his voice, which caused John to laugh a little.

“Maybe a little bit more grey,” John replied dryly. With that, the other side of the line went dead. John stood there for a half second, regaining his bearings before setting the phone back on the receiver. Making his way back to his table, the food that he ordered quickly arrived.

Not long after that a more mature version of the man he had met years ago walked into the grill. After only a couple seconds of looking around, Jeremy spotted John and made his way over to the table, waving down the waitress as he did so, “Good to see you stuck around after graduating Agnes.”

John sat and ate as he tuned out the small talk that Jeremy was having with the waitress. Once the young man was seated across from John did he began to pay attention once again. “Likelihood of you getting followed?”

“I’m mostly positive that I ditched them a couple towns back,” John said, the words causing the figure across the table from him to visibly relax.

After a couple seconds of dead air, Jeremy spoke again, “How do you feel about interacting with teenagers?”

The question caught John off guard, and he took a couple beats to respond, “Okay, I guess.”

Jeremy nodded, and went to start speaking before noticing the waitress coming back over. After another minute of small talk between the two, Jeremey finally turned his attention back to John, “I know someone who runs a private boarding school in the area that is looking for a self defense teacher. It’s isolated, so it will be hard for whoever is chasing you to find you. I have also seen you in action and know you can fill the role with ease, you could probably teach the more advanced students something new.”

John mulled over the idea for a couple minutes before nodding his head, “That sounds like a good idea.” There was another pause before John spoke again, “Thank you for the help.”

Jeremy smiled back at the other man, “No problem, as I said way back in the day, I owe you.”

John just nodded and went back to his meal, focusing on his food while the young man across from him went off and talked to many of the different patrons of the bar, leaving behind a stack of cash that was much more than the cost of what Jeremy had originally ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John integrates into the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter, technology wasn't being helpful. Anyways, here's the next chapter of this, I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Also, big thanks to my beta, Cocoroco.

John followed behind Jeremy as they walked along a dirt road in the woods. “So, there’s somethings that I haven’t mentioned about the school yet,” Jeremy stated as they turned the corner down a well-manicured road. Jeremy looked over at his walking companion, receiving a raised eyebrow as an indication to go on, "Our students aren’t exactly normal.”

Jeremy let that statement hang in the air, he wasn’t exactly used to doing this part of the job. Alaric was generally more of the ease people into the supernatural type guy, not Jeremy. With a deep breath, Jeremy started to talk once again, “Do you believe in the supernatural?”

John just shrugged his shoulders, “Isn’t out of the realm of possibility, especially with some of the weird things I’ve seen on jobs.” Some specific people and incidents swirled in John’s mind, those people who were just a little too durable, or move just that little bit too fast. Those things on the edge that you could explain away as normal, but never sat right.

“Well, that sure makes this easier,” Jeremy comments, a little of the stress of the situation having been relieved from John’s comment. “Well, the supernatural is very real, and this school is full of supernatural teenagers.”

“Huh,” was the closest thing that Jeremy got to a verbal reply. Instead, John stewed on the facts that Jeremy had so casually dropped. John could tell this was a normal fact of life for Jeremy, by how absentmindedly he said the information.

The rest of the walk up to the gates of the school remained quiet, John stewing on the new information. Standing at the edge of the school ground, in between the open gates, was Alaric. The haggard headmaster of the school observed the newest addition to their staff. While most people would see a mild-mannered older man, Alaric had been around enough dangerous, deadly people to see the ways in which he was ever vigilant, and always prepared.

When the pair got relatively close to the gates, Alaric starts introductions, “Hello, you must be John. Thank you for filling this position, you’ve come highly recommended by Jeremy.”

John gave a small smile at the comments. Looking up at the building, and the campus around it, he could feel that this was a better decision than his first idea and one that Helen would apricate. “Thank you for having me, it’s good to get out of the city,” John commented, reaching his hand out to Alaric.

Alaric immediately reciprocated the gesture, “Of course. Now, has Jeremy explained what makes this school special?”

Before John had the chance to answer, Jeremy cut in, "I gave him the super basic, you'll need to do the full run down. My wife expects me back before nightfall, it is date night after all.” With that, Jeremy turned back down the road, giving a slight wave goodbye over his shoulder.

“Well then, let’s get you settled, and we can do the specific rundown on the way,” Alaric said as he started to make his way on campus.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Winston reclined back in his plush chair. It had been two days since John had officially had a bounty put on his head and as of yet no one had claimed it. Normally, Winston wouldn’t be so concerned with that, but considering who John was, and what he was capable of, he was more waiting for the pile of bodies to start showing up. Yet, those hadn’t started up yet either. Yes, there were bodies, as expected form anything involving John, but it wasn't quite the path of destruction that the previous week had shown to the city of New York.

“Sir, there is a person here to see you, with news about John,” The voice of Charon announced the presence of the other man.

“Well, then, bring them to me,” Winston stated, having grown a fair bit inpatient waiting to hear for news about John.

After a couple of minutes, Charon came back accompanied by a disheveled man that looked a little run to the ground. “So, I understand you have news on John?” Winston lead with

“Uh…Yeah,” The man took a second to compose himself, before continuing on, stating, “He was last seen going into Black Rose territory.”

The news caused Winston’s eyebrows to get hidden behind his hair, “The Black Rose you said, I didn’t miss hear that.”

“No sir, you didn’t,” the man responded with.

Winston slumped back into his chair, contemplating the news that he had just been given as Charon guided the man out of the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

John pulled the last of his belongings out of his suitcase, a picture of him and his wife. Setting it on the bedside table, John looked about the room. He had been honest when he said that he was glad to be out of the city. He hadn’t really realized it before, but now that he was away from it, John now saw how the city had started to become a twisted reminder of all the things that had happened.

A knock on the door drew John out of his thoughts. Answering the door, John found another adult on the other side of the door, and it wasn’t Alaric. “Hey, I’m Dorian, one of the other teachers here. I heard that you had gotten in and figured that you would like to know that dinner is being served if you want some.”

John just nodded in response, voicing a short thanks before the man departed. The conversation that he had with Alaric had taken up most of the afternoon, as there were certainly a lot of intricacies to the supernatural world.

Dragging himself out of his room, John made his way through the various corridors that comprised the school. There were the expected rumblings that had surrounded his presence since his arrival, kids who were used to a relatively stable environment encountering something new. The murmurings weren’t hostile, but still somewhat hesitant.

John’s train of thought was stopped as he got close to the main door, the sea of kids heading towards dinner. They were all giving a wide birth to a trio of girls covered in this yellow-orange ichor. Once they had started to make their way up the main stairs, the crowd started to migrate once again.

As he started to move once again, John felt Alaric slide up behind him, “I’m guessing you saw the girls?” John just nodded in response, not really feeling the need for words. “They’re going to be some of your main students. Trouble’s been following them around recently, and I want them to be better equipped than they currently are.”

Taking another look at the retreating forms of the three girls, John started to formulate a strategy for training them, going over the styles of fighting that would best fit their forms. “Do you have me in their schedules already, or is that going to be added?” John asked.

“I train Hope already, but she has outstripped my ability to teach her. The other two are my daughters, who will be fairly fresh to this," Alaric explained, before adding, "There'll be a couple of others and maybe some general classes if you are up to that, but they are the biggest priority for me."

John just nodded before slipping into the mess hall with the rest of the crowd, working out in his head his plans. Well, at least as much of a plan as he could layout without testing them to see what areas need to be worked on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you go. If there's anyone here whose been following my writing since my ff.net days under a different name, you'll be able to make a real good guess of who I have as Jeremy's wife, otherwise, you'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
